Genesis of a Vampire
by FlameBright
Summary: He was too weak from blood-loss to fight her off. She raised her head from his neck and looked at him,her mouth smeared with his blood..*Caution-contains sex scene, rated M - not for young or easily offended* Please read and review


Brother Dear…

**Genesis of a Vampire**

Simon stalked across the shining floor of the shopping mall with its throng of busy people all rushing about buying last minute gifts for loved ones, angry at himself, his family, the world; _everything. _It was so unfair the way that everyone kept treating _him_ like a kid – but not Sam, oh no, not Golden Boy who couldn't do _any_thing wrong. He hated him, a deep corrosive hatred that burned on the inside, destroying any sense of family with that…that bastard with oh so smug smiling face that he just wanted to hit and keep on hitting until it looked like jelly.

He walked fast, not making eye contact with anybody, head lowered into the collar of his favourite long black leather coat, forcing others out his way (why should he always have to be the one to move after all?) with their grumbled complaints and half-hearted attempts to make him apologise when it seemed like he had suddenly walked into what felt like a brick wall.

He looked up and regarded with something approaching shock what seemed to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

She was a little smaller than him which probably made her about 5'10", had shoulder length dark hair, deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, a full pouting mouth and a body that made that made his stomach do backflips.

She was wearing a deep purple velvet fitted tuxedo jacket over a white blouse and a black pencil skirt, stockings or pantyhose and a pair of black stiletto heels.

"Erm, sorry about that" he said without thinking, "I didn't see you there."

"That's OK" She had a soft voice with an accent that he couldn't immediately identify, "I wanted to speak to you anyway. I saw you from the balcony and I said to myself – now there is a young man with problems and you just seemed really lonely; do you want to talk?"

Simon could not believe it – here was this gorgeous woman wanting to talk to him out of nowhere! "Yeah, I'd like that if that's OK with you?"

She laughed softly, "Of course – I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't meant it would I?"

Simon laughed a little uncertainly, "I suppose not. OK then where would you like to go?"

"Well, I do know a little place not that far from here where we could be alone if that's what you would like?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" He tried not to seem eager, playing it cool.

At last, it was going to be him getting the girl and not that smug, self-satisfied bastard of a brother!

He remembered earlier that day; they had been sitting in the living room when the phone had rang, mum had answered it; "Sam, it's some girl for you, love". "Alright Mum, I'll get it in here"

He had picked the phone up, "Hello? Oh, are you alight? Yeah, Ok, that would be good" He had slanted a sideways look at Simon, "Erm, I can't really talk at the moment, we'll talk about it in a bit yeah?"  
"Who was that?" Simon had asked curiously. "Oh, no one important" Sam had replied evasively.

Sam had gotten up, "Mum, I'm just going out for a bit yeah?"

"Ok love – when do you think you'll be back?"

"Not too late, just stick my tea in the oven will you?"

He had left the house 20 minutes later, Simon looked out of the window in curiosity and saw Sam looking back towards furtively as if was doing something somehow wrong.

Simon had been curious and decided to follow him to see where he went – he never would have expected to see him meeting _his_ girlfriend, Linzi.

He had gone cold and started shaking uncontrollably – his brother and his girlfriend; it was his worst nightmare come true. He watched them kiss, hoping he was wrong, that he had jumped to the wrong conclusion, but watching them together, the way they touched and kissed he knew that he wasn't.

He had gone out and confronted and instead of being ashamed or repentant, they seemed relieved that he knew. He had gotten angry and tried to hit Sam – he had just ducked out of the way of the wild swing and punched him back, splitting Simon's lip and making him bleed – Simon had run off, emotions of rage and frustration making his stomach churn and his head ring.

He had kept running until he had reached the mall, the memory of his betrayal burning him inside.

Now, it looked like all his most fevered erotic fantasies were about to come true – a beautiful woman wanted to get him on his own somewhere private where they could 'talk', he could hardly wait; the possibility that this could be potentially dangerous never even crossed his mind.

She put her hand on his shoulder, looked deep into his eyes and whispered into his ear, "Come on, we can go to my place if you want?" He nodded his acceptance and silently took her hand as she led him out of the mall and into the car park.

"That's my car there" she indicated a black Audi with tinted windows. "Come on and get in"

She opened the door and he got in, she slid in to the drivers side, started up and they drove in silence for a few minutes.

"Where are we going?" He eventually thought to ask, as she didn't seem inclined to tell him voluntarily – and then he realised that he didn't even know her name.

"You'll see" she said teasingly, with a half-smile on her lips, "Don't worry, everything will be great"

"Yeah", he nodded unconvincingly, "By the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced; my name's Simon, what's yours?"  
"Does it matter?"

"Well, I am in a strangers car, being driven Gods know where in the middle of the night, so yeah, a little bit!"

"What's the matter Simon – afraid of a girl?"

"No, I'm not scared, I just want to know your name…that's alright isn't it?"  
"Look, you can call me whatever you want – that's romantic isn't it?" she put her hand on his thigh – it seemed to burn it's way straight into his loins.

"Yeah, fine no problem" he said hastily, not wanting to ruin what he hoped was going to happen.

After about an hour of driving, they pulled up outside an old house in the middle of nowhere. They got out of the car and walked up to the porch, she pulled out her keys from her pockets, unlocked the door and walked in.

"Please, enter of your own free will" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure" Simon replied, thinking what an odd turn of phrase that was as he entered the house and removed his coat.

As he walked in, he could see a large staircase ahead of him with two large rooms off to either side of the hall. She entered the room to the right and, as he followed her, gestured to him to take a seat on one of the large, comfortable looking sofas. She sat herself down in a chair opposite him, crossed her legs and stared at him for a moment in silent contemplation.

"How old are you Simon?" She asked abruptly, raising an eyebrow in enquiry.

"I'm old enough – I'll be 18 in a few months" he said a little defensively

"Ok then, if you're old enough to know what you want and what you are doing, then it's fine by me" she smiled a little sadly, perhaps reflecting on a time of lost innocence, "Shall we go upstairs then?"

Simon sprang up from where he was sitting as if shot from a catapult, "Ok!"

She led him from the room, up the stairs and into a room to the left.

The bedroom was decorated simply and tastefully, in reds and golds, the large bay windows were tightly shuttered and the curtains drawn. She walked over to the bed, snapped on the lamp and lay down.

"What are you waiting for?" she enquired with a teasing expression on her face, "Are you going to join me then?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and hesitatingly ran his fingers over her legs, gently pushing up her skirt; he saw that she was wearing stockings underneath and nothing else and he began to get excited.

He stood and quickly began to strip off his t-shirt, jeans and underwear until he was standing in front of her wearing nothing but an eager grin.

"Well, you are a big boy aren't you" she said as she kneeled on the bed in front of him, took hold of manhood and began to move her hand up and down.

His breathing was ragged as he tugged open her blouse, exposing her small, but sensitive breasts, he began to caress them and, leaning forward slightly, began to suck her nipples one at a time.  
"Ah!" she gasped in pleasure at the warm, slippy sensation. She unzipped her skirt and, making him wait a moment, removed it until she was also naked.

She lay back on the bed and opened her legs to allow him easier access to her body.

He kneeled between her legs and, lowering his head began to kiss around the tops of her thighs and moved inward and upwards, he extended his tongue and first began to swirl around her clitoris before flicking his tongue up, around, over and on, increasing then decreasing his speed and tempo, making her moan in pleasure, until finally, her thighs shuddering she pulled him upwards and guided his manhood inside her.

They both gasped simultaneously as he entered her and began to urgently thrust into her.

They passionately kissed, sucking and biting each others lips and tongues, until, unexpectedly, they both began to gasp and moan and shudder as they climaxed at the same time.

He withdrew from her, panting and gasping and lay down next to her. They were both covered in a fine patina of sweat from their exertions. They tentatively held hands as if they were a young couple in love for the first time.

"I have never experienced anything like that" She said in disbelief and amazement at her emotions – it seemed to her that, impossible as it seemed, she had fallen in love, "I cannot and _will not_ let you go Simon. I want you with me forever; would you like that?"

"God, yes. That was amazing!" He was only half listening to what she was saying, being lost in what had just happened.

"Good, then we will be!" With that, she leaned over him and began to kiss him again, this time slowly moving down to the nape of his neck where she unsheathed her small but razor sharp fangs and began to drink his blood.

He didn't realise what she was doing at first, then, by the time he did it was too late – he was too weak from blood-loss to fight her off.

She raised her head from his neck and looked at him, her mouth smeared with his blood and asked, "Do you wish to live forever Simon? Will you accept this dark gift from me? Will you become, like me, a creature of darkness; a vampire?"

"Yes" he replied faintly.

"Then drink of me and become like me!" With that, she cut her right breast so that blood oozed darkly out of the wound and pressed his lips to her so that he would be forced to drink.

He lapped at the blood at first, a little at a time and then clamped his lips against the small wound and began to suck urgently, taking more and more each time.

She fed off him again before allowing him to suck her blood again; they continued the cycle for hours, until, exhausted, they fell to sleep.

When Simon next awoke, it appeared to be early morning, the room looking bright and airy.

He got up off the bed and began looking around for her; he eventually found her in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a small glass of what seemed to be red wine.

"It's a bit early for wine isn't it?" he asked half-jokingly.  
"Why early?" she replied questioningly

"Well, I mean, what time is it 8 or 9am?"

"Simon, it's 11pm – you've been sleeping the Sleep of Change; don't you remember? You are like me now – a vampire. This means that you have heightened senses, increased speed, strength, endurance and, of-course, the ability to see in the dark!"

His head spinning in confusion he looked around desperately, trying to find some of proving her wrong – there was none of-course and soon he would begin to feel the _thirst_ tightening his chest and cramping his belly…..

**If you enjoyed this story then please review…let me know your thoughts and comments.**

**And don't forget to check out my other stories!**


End file.
